stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Akellen Macet (Sigils and Unions)
Gul Akellen Macet (Ilojan transliteration: Akelen Maset) was the Cardassian commander of the warship Trager, belonging to the Third Order of the Cardassian Guard. Macet has held this command since 2365. ( , Star Trek: Sigils and Unions) Macet was the cousin of Skrain Dukat. Unlike Dukat, Macet is descended on his father's side from the people of Hăzăk, a Cardassian ethnic minority distinguishable from the majority by their beige-tinted skin and distinctive ridging patterns. (Star Trek: Sigils and Unions: The Thirteenth Order) This aside, Macet still shared a striking resemblance in appearance, mannerism (to some extent--his crooked smirk, at least, is noted as resembling Dukat), and especially voice with Dukat that caused many familiar with Dukat to distrust Macet. However that mistrust was generally put aside when such individuals got to know him and learned he was a very different man. In fact, where his cousin insists the Occupation wasn't so bad and that all he did was for the good of the Bajoran people, Macet reacts furiously to Occupation denialism and has on at least one occasion even disciplined personnel for voicing such sentiments. (The Thirteenth Order) As commander of the Trager, Macet was known by his fellow Cardassians for the great loyalty he inspired among his men with his measured disciplinary hand, as well as for his ability to approach situations with other galactic powers in a levelheaded manner. (The Thirteenth Order, s: , ) Career First officer of the Ghiletz Before promotion to his own command, then-Glinn Macet served as first officer under famed Gul Surtak Speros on the Ghiletz. This period was critical in shaping what would become Macet's command style; perhaps the greatest lesson he carried away from that time with Speros was to do away with excessive concern about what others would think of him--at least, as much as any Cardassian could do and live. Still, not only did he learn much about what made an effective commander from Speros' great experience--he also learned much about how he did not want to command. (The Thirteenth Order) Commander of the Trager Almost immediately upon taking command of the Trager in 2365, Macet made a decision scorned by many of his fellow guls (excepting Speros): taking on the controversial officer Thouves Daro and quickly promoting him to glinn and first officer. (The Thirteenth Order) The Phoenix Incident In 2367, Macet opened fire on the in retaliation for attacks against Cardassia by Captain Benjamin Maxwell of the . However, after opening communications with with Captain Picard, they worked together to resolve the situation and prevent the outbreak of major hostilities between the Federation and Cardassia. The two forged a relatively successful working relationship, though Macet found himself annoyed at times by what he perceived as Picard's naivete and speciesist arrogance (the latter evidenced, to Macet, by Picard's apparent belief that he as a Cardassian could not understand loyalty as a human would). Before returning to Cardassian space, Macet was warned by Picard that the Federation would be watching Cardassia's military buildup. ( ) During this mission, Macet punished Glinn Dovetz Telle, one of his senior staff who was caught attempting to acquire classified data from the Enterprise, confining him to quarters aboard the Starfleet vessel. Deeply angered and disappointed by his chief engineer's breach of trust with this unauthorized espionage attempt--and his apparent affiliation with the Obsidian Order--Macet informed Telle upon his return to the Trager that he was no longer welcome aboard his ship, dismissing him to face the consequences of the Order. Macet would promote Jeval Topak to fill the vacancy left by Telle. (The Thirteenth Order) Dissident connections During the late 2360s until 2371, Macet kept up with dissident legate Tekeny Ghemor, and was one of his supporters. When the Obsidian Order exposed Ghemor's sympathies in 2371, they discovered enough ties between Ghemor and Macet that the gul was barred from any further advancement through the ranks. Macet accepted the judgment gracefully, believing that for the sake of an individual like Ghemor, it was worth it. In fact, in his mind, the irony was that by leaving him on the Trager, they had in fact left him in his greatest stronghold for future support of the movement to restore the Detapa Council. (The Thirteenth Order, "A Weaver of Lives") Dominion War rebel When the Dominion absorbed the Cardassian Union at the behest of his cousin Dukat, Akellen Macet did away with all pretense of family solidarity and began plotting a way to retake control of his vessel from its Dominion "representatives." In doing so, he turned the technique used to expose Legate Ghemor against his own enemies: he had the Vorta Arawil replaced by one of his own, a position from which the Jem'Hadar could be eliminated. At the same time as he strove to retake the Trager, Macet was involved in the capture of a number of Starfleet soldiers without the Dominion's knowledge, including Lieutenant Commander Makis Spirodopoulos. Though he attempted to reassure the human officer that he would be safe in the cargo hold of his vessel, these reassurances fell on deaf ears. Macet personally shuttled Spirodopoulos' group of prisoners to a low-tech prison camp on the planet of Lessek, a Cardassian outworld. (The Thirteenth Order) In the wake of the Septimus Massacre, Macet became part of Corat Damar's active resistance against Cardassia's Dominion oppressors. The Trager's first action of open rebellion came in the Battle of Rondac III. Though deeply bothered by the heavy losses to ship and personnel, Macet decided to press on with the rebellion, from this point forward (as per Damar's instruction), informing no one else of his actions but the other three guls he was working with. ( : , The Thirteenth Order) Macet then returned to Lessek, where he revealed his true intentions to the Starfleet prisoners: as it had proven impossible to draw personnel on the sly from elsewhere in the Cardassian fleet, he was inviting the Starfleet group to aid the Cardassian rebellion. Now that the Federation was effectively out of the fight thanks to the Breen energy-dampening weapon, insurrection was now Cardassia's only hope. He and his comrades were successful in convincing Spirodopoulos to join the Cardassian rebellion. Gul Macet would then serve as one of the infiltration team leaders in the battle for the Lessek shipyard. Once they had completed this objective, Macet then served during the spaceborne portion of the battle as commander of the new warship liberated from the shipyard. After achieving victory over in-system Dominion forces, Macet then ordered the destruction of all remaining infrastructure, without any warning to evacuate, in accordance with Article 58 of the Cardassian Articles of Jurisprudence. Initially he ordered vessels that (at that time) had Starfleet officers aboard to participate, but rescinded that portion of the order after Spirodopoulos expressed reservations. Macet stated that he took no pleasure in this action, and hoped that soon there would be no more use for Article 58, but they could afford no doubt that the traitors among those remaining were dead. (The Thirteenth Order) Post-war career In 2376, Macet met Colonel Kira Nerys when he and the Trager aided in the evacuation of the Europa Nova Colony. ( : ) During this year, Macet was also one of those interviewed by ambassador and journalist Natima Lang for a memorial piece written about his late mentor, Tekeny Ghemor. ("A Weaver of Lives") Relationships *Glinn Thouves Daro: Gul Macet implicitly trusts his first officer and in private, has the privilege of using his first name, Thouves. Macet has taken Daro under his wing and recognizes Daro's past as an asset rather than the liability many other guls would view it as. (The Thirteenth Order) *Legate Tekeny Ghemor: Macet was one of Ghemor's supporters in the Cardassian dissident movement--more so than the Obsidian Order ever realized. Macet would later describe Ghemor as a man capable of inspiring extraordinary loyalty, for whom it was worth losing the possibility of advancement in his career. ("A Weaver of Lives", The Thirteenth Order) *Gul Surtak Speros: Macet considers his former commander a mentor and feels a great respect towards the cantankerous Speros despite disagreements with the man's command style. (The Thirteenth Order) *Gul Tayben Berat: Following then-Glinn Berat's assignment to his fleet after a disastrous run-in with True Way-allied rebels, Macet took an interest in the advancement of Berat's career and took the young engineer under his wing. He urged Berat into command training. Years later he still stands by Berat even after his protégé's disabling injury. Both guls are on a first-name basis with each other. (The Thirteenth Order) *Gul Skrain Dukat: Though a Cardassian's first loyalty (after the state) is supposed to be to the family, with Dukat's surrender of the Cardassian Union, Macet considers all ties of family loyalty to be dissolved. Feeling nothing but contempt for his cousin, Macet will not hesitate to say exactly what he thinks of Dukat in post-war years (which required the censoring of an obscenity when he gave a newspaper interview in 2376). (The Thirteenth Order, "A Weaver of Lives") universe In the universe, Akellen Macet is known to be a resistance fighter in the same cell as his cousin, Skrain Dukat. Unlike the situation in other universes, Macet is on very good terms with his younger cousin and vice versa. This version of Macet is known to have served in his universe's version of the Cardassian Guard up to the time of the Bajoran invasion. ( --"The Guide," "The Desolate Vigil") Memorable Quotes External links * * Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen Macet, Akellen Category:Catacombs of Oralius